


(DON'T) DO IT FOR THEM

by TommykaineITA (Tommykaine)



Category: Fandom RPF, Original Work
Genre: Crack, Fandom RPF - Freeform, Gen, Italiano | Italian
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 15:26:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13929918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommykaine/pseuds/TommykaineITA
Summary: Era l'ultimo giorno del COW-T, il gran finale.Blackreed stava scrivendo con furore, le mani che volavano sulla tastiera per cercare di completare la sua terza fic prima dell'attivazione del Malus.Aveva ancora quasi un'ora intera, si disse, poteva farcela. Anche a costo di tagliare nel bel mezzo del porn e concludere tutto nell'UST. Poteva sempre continuare con un secondo capitolo, successivamente. Forse. Se ne avesse avuto la sbatta. Quindi probabilmente non fino al contest successivo.





	(DON'T) DO IT FOR THEM

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per l'ultima settimana del COW-T 8 indetto da Lande di Fandom

Era l'ultimo giorno del COW-T, il gran finale.

Blackreed stava scrivendo con furore, le mani che volavano sulla tastiera per cercare di completare la sua terza fic prima dell'attivazione del Malus.

Aveva ancora quasi un'ora intera, si disse, poteva farcela. Anche a costo di tagliare nel bel mezzo del porn e concludere tutto nell'UST. Poteva sempre continuare con un secondo capitolo, successivamente. Forse. Se ne avesse avuto la sbatta. Quindi probabilmente non fino al contest successivo.

Arrivata alla seconda pagina si sentì incrociare gli occhi, dopotutto erano tre ore che scriveva senza sosta. Decise che gli serviva una pausa. Fra l'altro erano quindici minuti che doveva andare al bagno. Poteva farcela, si disse, una capatina veloce e intanto avrebbe acceso il bollitore per farsi un po' di té, poi sarebbe tornata a scrivere di quei due pirla che dovevano smettere di parlare e iniziare a scopare, cazzo, ormai erano 1200 parole e ancora niente porn. Non era da lei.

Comunque, ci avrebbe pensato dopo il té. Eil bagno.

  
  


Mentre cominciava a osservare le scatoline del tè, meditando se aveva più voglia di Prince of Wales o di Apple Pie, sentendo in sottofondo il gorgogliò del bollitore, la sua concentrazione venne interrotta da un miagoliò improvviso.

“Maya, ti ho già dato da mangiare!”, borbottò senza neanche voltarsi, ma il miagolio continuò imperterrito. Voltandosi con uno sbuffo, Blackreed si accorse che il suo gatto non era affatto in attesa vicino alle ciotole del cibo, come aveva pensato. Effettivamente, ora che ascoltava con più attenzione si accorse che il miagolio veniva da un'altra stanza.

“Maya? Ma che mamma ti ha chiuso fuori?”

Blackreed uscì dalla cucina, andando in cerca del felino. Ma perché proprio adesso, si chiese con crescente irritazione. Non poteva mettersi in qualche casino fra tre quarti d'ora, quando non gli sarebbe più cambiato molto postare con mezz'ora in ritardo?

Finalmente, dopo aver girato quasi tutta la casa riuscì a trovare la fonte del miagolio.

Fissò con stupore e sospetto la misteriosa scatola lasciata di fronte alla porta. Nel frattempo, il suono delle notifiche del cellulare che aveva ignorato fino a quel momento si susseguì quasi senza sosta. Aveva un tremendo presentimento...

Una volta aperta la scatola, Blackreed rimase senza parole per qualche istante, impallidendo più del normale – dunque in modo a malapena percettibile.

“Bastardi!”

All'interno della scatola c'era una sorta di tablet con un livestream in tempo reale. Lì poté vedere che Maya stava scorrazzando in una stanza quasi completamente bianca, in compagnia di Honey che invece se ne fregava e si lasciava coccolare senza vergogna da una figura misteriosa presente nella stanza, facendo le fusa.

Al di sotto del tablet era invece un messaggio scritto con ritagli di giornale:

“ABBIAMO PRESO I TUOI GATTI. SE VUOI RIVEDERLI SANI E SALVI IL COUNTER DEGLI OPAL NON DOVRA' SALIRE DI UN SOLO PM PER IL RESTO DELLA GIORNATA. SE NE FARAI PAROLA CON LA TRIADE O IN TAVERNA SARANNO SPACCIATI!”.

Subito Blackreed tiro fuori il telefono dalla tasca, ritrovandosi invasa di notifiche provenienti da Slack. La taverna era completamente silenziosa ma la loro chat di squadra era esplosa. A quanto pareva tutti i gatti degli Opal erano stati rapiti e, allo stesso modo, una scatola con un messaggio minaccioso era stata lasciata davanti alla loro porta di casa.

Nessuno sapeva chi poteva essere stato, c'era chi ingiuriava gli Onyx e chi i Ruby, chi sospettava i piccioni in quanto “troppo tranquilli, non c'è da fidarsi”, e chi addirittura gridava al complotto.

Una sola cosa era certa: chiunque fosse il loro avversario nello specifico, era chiaramente disposto a qualsiasi cosa pur di non perdere quel duello finale.

 


End file.
